Another Special Victim
by SVU427
Summary: The team has a different victim. Elliot and Olivia's relationship goes through obstacles, but everything works out because it has to. EO!
1. Chapter 1

**Another Special Victim**

Chapter One

Olivia saw her front door opened a little bit. She walked in cautiously with her hand resting on the gun at her hip. She had good reason to be worried.

"Hey, Liv."

Olivia turned around to see Elliot sitting in her armchair. She sighed in relief. She was afraid it was, well, someone else, yet she was still scared of Elliot. Not for the same reason she was scared of the other person, but she might even say right now she was even more scared of Elliot than the other guy. More than "him."

"Elliot? What are you doing here? Is something wrong, we just got off shift an hour ago?" Olivia asked wondering how he beat her here.

"You've been back from the FBI for a month now, right?"

"Yeah," Olivia said. Elliot's heart sank. She was avoiding his gaze and he knew she was lying. Olivia couldn't look at him. She was madly in love with him but left him for the FBI. Then there was "him" when she got back.

"You know," Elliot started clearly hurt, "I had an interesting talk with Cragen today. He said you've been back in New York for at least a month before you actually came back to SVU. So, Olivia, why didn't I see you until you started work again? I thought our friendship was better than that. I thought you cared about us a little more than that."

The words stung. Olivia stood glued to the spot. She opened her mouth to respond, but Elliot stood up and cut her off.

"What happened, Liv? You kept leaving and coming back, but then you left and well, you didn't come back. I was so upset and I tried to get over it then, once again, you came back. I admit, I wasn't easy to deal with when you came back the last time. I was angry, but I eventually let it go. Let you back in my life. I trusted you again, but now I don't even know what to say. Why didn't you come see me, or at least pick up the damn phone, Olivia."

"El, I don't know why. I-"

"I think you do know why. I just wish that I knew," he said sadly and walked out of the room. Olivia slowly closed the door after him. She rested her head on the door.

_I know what it was. I'm scared, weak, and_," she thought, "Jealous." She lifted her head up. She had heard the last word out loud, but didn't think she said it, only thought it. She slowly turned her head towards the armchair where there was a shadow cast over the face of "him".

"Hi, Liv," this time it was "him".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Olivia sat in her car with the engine running and the radio playing. She wasn't sure what song was on. She wouldn't have been able to make it out even if she had tried.

"Unbuckle your seatbelt," she told herself then did it, "turn off the engine," she did, "Open the door," to click of the lock and the light that was now lighting up the inside of her car told her the door was open, "get out of the car," That she couldn't do. It was hard enough to make herself get _into_ the car, hard to drive over. She didn't the other two times _it_ happened. The third time, this time, she decided it was time do something; following through with it was the only other obstacle. Olivia finally forced herself out of the car. She walked into the hospital building holding her badge up in front of her. No one would question a Special Victims detective at a hospital. She made her way to the main counter of the fourth floor.

"Excuse me? Hi, Detective Benson of Special Victims Unit, do you know where I can find Dr. Hendrix?"

The obviously bored receptionist stopped drumming her extra long fingernails on the stack of folders and looked at Olivia.

"Ma'am, do you know what time it is? It's the middle of the night. She's gone home by now".

An older nurse came into the small desk area, "Of course she hasn't gone, Jen. She's a work-a-holic, but sorry miss; she won't want to see anyone."

"I'm Olivia Benson, she knows me, old friends, and we used to work together. I knew her when she was a cop, could you just call her?" Olivia was a little agitated.

_If they knew what just happened they wouldn't think twice about getting her for me_ Olivia thought.

The receptionist blew a bubble blinking at Olivia then the nurse who nodded the okay and then finally dialed for Hendrix.

"Yeah, there's a detective here for you" –pause- "yeah, we tried that. She won't leave," –pause- "she says she's SVU and that you used to be friends- uh yeah, I'll send her down," Jen hung up the phone, "Corner office on the right," she told Olivia pointing behind her back towards a hallway.

"Thank you," Olivia said not even trying to hide her annoyance with the younger receptionist.

As Olivia came up to the door, she almost turned around. She raised her hand to knock and lowered it. She scrunched her eyes while she made the hard decision then when the decision was made she turned around and started walking back down the hallway. Dr. Hendrix saw her through the distorted glass on her door. She opened the door and called out to the woman now walking away from her.

"Can I help you, Detective?"

Olivia stopped quickly now wringing her hands and weighing the consequences of turning back around or keep walking away. She spun around with her arms dropping instantly to her sides. She now showed no emotion as she put on her "business" face and answered.

"Yes, you can, Doctor."

"Olivia? I didn't recognize you. You're hair is so long. I guess I haven't seen you in, well, months right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Rebecca's voice got softer, "Are you still undercover or…"

"No," Olivia answered shortly.

"Oh, Elliot said you left without telling him"

"Of course he did," Olivia answered bitterly. Rebecca frowned.

"You know, they said a friend had come to see me. I was under the impression we weren't still friends," Dr. Hendrix said leaning against the door, folding her arms, and raising an eyebrow all at the same time.

"Can we talk in your office?" Olivia said less business like and a little more desperate like she was worried about something.

"So why are you here and where is your partner?" Rebecca asked sitting in a chair behind her desk and pointing to another for Olivia. She shook her head no, she would rather stand. Olivia took a deep breath before starting.

"I'm here for… a favor. You might even have to use some favors of your own."

"Oh, no, Olivia. You've ran out of favors form me and I would have no favors to use anyway. In case you don't remember, you guys lost me a job and trust I had built with all of my colleagues and patients. I'm sorry, Olivia. No."

"Rebecca, I'm coming to you as a friend, not a detective. Please, just hear me out," Olivia said pleadingly.

"Olivia, I-"

"Please, Rebecca, this is time sensitive," Olivia pressed on.

"What do you want?" Hendrix asked angrily.

"I need you to do a rape kit. She was raped three times in the pat three months and is just now confessing. If you can't help her we won't catch this guy."

"Olivia, I'd love to help you, but it's late, and frankly I don't think I _can_ help you. I'm sure you and Elliot will catch the perp another way. It's two o'clock in the morning, Liv. My answer is no. Go to bed then in the morning go with Elliot and…"

"No Elliot."

"What?"

"Elliot can't know about this one."

"Wait- why? Olivia?" Hendrix asked worried, "Liv, who's the victim?"

"Will you help?"

"Olivia I need to know what I'm agreeing to-"

"Rebecca, I wouldn't be asking you if you couldn't help me."

"Olivia, why ask _me_ after all this time? Why 'no Elliot'? Liv, please don't tell me it's…" Rebecca looked at her friend knowingly. Yes, she knew, but she didn't want to believe. She could tell what she was about to say. Olivia used to be her best friend. After a few specific cases they, well, they drifted apart. After one particular case they pushed each other to the extremes. Rebecca, hurt by the fights with Olivia, made the mistake of flirting with her partner. She flirted with Elliot. Olivia's Elliot. He flirted back. They both lost. Both lost their best friends, Olivia lost a little piece of her heart and Rebecca lost a lot. By the end of all of that, she had lost her job, privileges, patients, trust and she had to endure the pain of watching her best friend's heart break knowing it was her that had cause it. Olivia didn't know that Elliot had gone to her for help, for a different reason of course. He talked about his father, cried a little, he talked about his split with Kathy. He went there in the first place because he had just fought his ex-partner who beat his son. All of what he said had to be told to the Captain, except what he said about Olivia. When the subject turned to her, he went through a range of emotions. Crying, anger, jealousy, and pure admiration. With all the hurt he felt, he couldn't help but admire her. Rebecca knew he loved her. It was simple to see, yet he didn't even know it. She didn't need to know Olivia as well as she did to know it. You can tell by the way they look at each other.

Now, with Olivia in her office, she tried to read her friend's face. Olivia's eyes showed worry and uncertainty. She wasn't sure how Rebecca would react when she told her. Rebecca had worry on her own face. Olivia was about to tell her and now she looked more stressed, worried, and sick than she has yet. She had become Olivia's last chance and was afraid of what she would say next.

"Rebecca, I need you to pull some doctors together, preferably ones that I know, that can help me with a rape kit and send it to people you know in the lab to process it. And again, no Elliot."

"Oh, my god, Olivia."

"Rebecca, I've been raped."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The moment seemed to be frozen in time. The tow women just looked at each other. Olivia's face, once again, showed more worry and uncertainty. Rebecca wasn't sure how to react; her brain seemed to have frozen. Her face looked scared, concerned, and confused. She desperately wished any second someone was going to swing open the door and yell "Surprise!" like it was all a joke, but it was anything but funny and no one ever came.

After what seemed like hours, maybe even days, but was only a few brief seconds, Rebecca spoke up. She wished she could've found something more to say, but the shock value was too much.

"What?" she asked, her mouth had gone dry. Olivia nodded to let her know that she had heard her correctly.

"I've been ra-"

"_OLIVIA!_" she wasn't even sure why she was yelling. She just didn't wan to hear it again. Hearing it again would be confirmation that it was true. Complicated thoughts swept over Rebecca. Olivia, a special victims detective, was raped. A sex crimes investigator was raped. She had to watch this everyday and now she knew what it felt like. This made Rebecca sick. Of all people, Olivia was the last person to deserve this. She also felt guilty. This was bringing her and Olivia closer together like she had wanted; it was just for all the wrong reasons.

"When?!" Rebecca said struggling to find even the simplest of words to ask an easy question.

Olivia looked at her watch, "About four hours and twenty-one minutes ago."

"Oh, Liv, I thought you were gonna say yesterday or something… well I guess it was yesterday but, oh my God, Liv," Rebecca said standing up and gathering a few pages. She knew she had to get Olivia a kit done to preserve the evidence.

"At least you came right after instead of waiting a month or so like other victims do…"

"Well…" Olivia said quietly.

"What?" Hendrix froze.

Olivia took a deep breath, "I've been raped three times in the past three months, and I told you that when I first came and I was telling you why I was here…" Olivia said, her chocolate brown eyes now glittering with threatening tears.

"Olivia cut through the strained friendship and awkward situation and hugged her friend. She silently cried dry tears on her shoulder.

"Oh, the evidence!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Olivia was wearing the clothes under her long brown trench coat. Rebecca immediately called in a doctor she knew Olivia wouldn't mind. Melinda, the familiar ME for SVU homicides was called in for the special rape kit.

"Olivia?"

"Hi, Melinda," Olivia said sounding deeply depressed now sitting on a hospital bed wearing only a thin hospital gown. Melinda collected the evidence, working especially thoroughly. Hendrix had already filled Melinda Warner and Don Cragen in on the situation. Warner sent the evidence to only the best of the crime scene unit. So far no one else knew.

Olivia sat in the very white room with light blue faded trim and off-white sheets. She's been in hospitals before. She knows how depressing they make you feel but no other situation that sent her here was as depressing. She would trade this for any other injury she had ended up with over the years. She was also unbelievably exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. Even if she had a break from worry, and doctors and nurses, she still couldn't sleep. She had tried at some point, but she woke up screaming. She always gets nightmares after "he" attacks her but the first two times she only saw them as bad dreams. Now that she had told someone about what had happened, it felt more real than ever. Now it causes her more pain, real pain.

Cragen knocked on the door before entering.

"Olivia? Is it true?"

"Yeah, Don," she answered hanging her head.

"Liv, you should've reported it the first time it happened. You of all people know that. You spend your time telling rape victims to stand up for themselves. Why can't you?"

Olivia felt ashamed.

"God, Liv, you're one of my best detectives and, well, I think of you as a daughter. I care about you; I don't like to see you hurt like this."

Olivia looked into his fatherly eyes, "I want Munch and Fin to work this one. Don't tell Elliot."

"Elliot will know soon enough. You know this will have to go on file and the whole SVU department will know no matter how much we try to cover it up. We're like a big family; no secrets."

Olivia leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling. He was right. She wasn't being logical. Of course Elliot would have to know.

"Fin and Munch are already working on it. They're supervising CSU's search of your apartment. You're telling Elliot, I hope. And I hope it's before he finds out like the rest of the department. He deserves more than an impersonal announcement to the unit."

Dr. Hendrix walked in but stayed in the doorway.

"Well, I guess I'll go," Cragen said, "you should tell him, he cares about you. You guys might be going through a rough spot, but he cares."

He walked out leaving Olivia and Rebecca.

"They said you can go."

"Thanks, but I don't really have any clothes."

"I brought you some sweatpants and an NYPD t-shirt," Rebecca said holding up a gray shirt with navy blue lettering. It was from Hendrix's days as a cop.

"I'm taking some time off. I'll take you back to my house I guess since you've got people and print powder all over yours. You can stay with me until CSU releases your apartment."

"Thanks, Becca," Olivia said smiling. Rebecca smiled back. 'Becca' was a great start to their rediscovered friendship.

"…but Becca, I need to see Elliot."

"I know, get changed, sign the release forms and I'll take you over."

"Will you come with me when I tell him? Please?" Olivia asked despite feeling ashamed of her vulnerability.

"Yeah."

They got in the car and started driving. It was still a little bit dark. Rebecca looked sideways to Olivia.

"Livia, I know some but not all of what's going on. Why don't you want to tell Elliot? What happened to you guys?"

Olivia sighed and looked at her friend.

"Okay, well, I don't know what you do know," she began.

"Well, I know you guys had a falling out after you both, uh, chose each other over the job, but no one really knows why. You're partners; you should care for the other's safety."

"Well, he was at gun point. I just couldn't shoot the perp. I'd lose Elliot. I know no one could stand the guilt of causing someone's death, but for me it was different. I wouldn't be able to go on. Then after it was all over, we were talking," Olivia wiped a tear from her eye, "and he says, 'If the sniper didn't get to it first, I know you would've shot him'. Rebecca, how could he believe I would've been able to cause my best friend's death? I would've caused his children the pain of losing their father. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. I just don't know how he could expect me to do that. Then he told me we couldn't keep choosing each other over the job or else we couldn't work together. He said me and his job were the only things he had left, so I went to the captain and asked for a new partner or a transfer. I transferred to computer crimes, but when I heard about Elliot beating his new partner, I came back. I don't think he ever forgave me for leaving then. I don't know why he was so mad when it was his idea to work with different people. Eight years is a long time for partners to work together.

Then one day our paths crossed again with Agent Starr fro the FBI and she needed me to go undercover and with Elliot mad at me, I did it. I couldn't tell him. I wanted to but I couldn't, literally, and even though I wanted to I didn't want to, so I didn't."

"Oh, Liv, I'm sorry. I wish I could've been there for you," Rebecca said sincerely. Olivia had to deal with fighting with two of her best friends, and Rebecca was sure Elliot had to be more than just a best friend. There was more to it. Before she knew it, she had driven up to Elliot's apartment. It was a large building; he needed the space for when his kids came over. Rebecca got out of the car and started walking up the first sets of stairs, and then she heard Olivia's footsteps stop.

"Come on, Liv. You go ahead and I'll be right here behind you."

Olivia walked past Rebecca. When they got to his door Olivia knocked. No answer. She knocked again.

"El, its Olivia, open up!" she yelled getting nervous. He opened the door.

"Liv, it's early, shift doesn't start for a couple hours. Why are you here?" Elliot asked sleepily. He could tell Olivia was angry about something. Rebecca went completely unnoticed.

"Can I come in?" Olivia asked and Elliot led the way to the living room; Hendrix still unseen.

"Elliot, I need to talk to you," Olivia started.

"Oh, so now you want to talk. Why don't you start by apologizing," Elliot said with his temper and voice rising. Olivia's eyes were watering. Now she was crying, and Olivia Benson never cries. Her eyes water, she gets emotional during a case, but she never lets anyone see her cry.

"You should start by apologizing for lying to me, for just- everything, Liv," he couldn't get himself to say 'for leaving him'. He didn't want her to know how much he really needed her. Now Olivia was sobbing. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. She was about to open her mouth to say something but her eyes got wide and her hands shot up to cover her mouth and she ran to the bathroom. Now Elliot saw Hendrix; she was left alone with him.

"Why the he'll are you here?" he asked angrily.

"Olivia had something important to tell you, Damn it! You shoved all of this in her face when she tried to tell you and now she's crying so much she made herself sick. You know how she holds in all of her emotion; it's not good for her and now you just broke her heart!" Rebecca yelled at Elliot. Elliot's eyes softened, but he still didn't know what was going on and he was still angry.

"Liv?" Hendrix said knocking on the door slightly before opening it to see Olivia curled up against the bath tub. Her head was tucked in her arms on her knees; she was still crying.

"Elliot, carry her somewhere. She can't stay here." Olivia had no desire for independent movement. He picked her up and carried her to his bed.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Rebecca asked a still puzzled Elliot.

Elliot ran his hands over his face and then to the back of his head before saying, "Yeah."

Olivia shook her head, "I want to tell him," she said between a sob.

"I'll let you tell him by yourself," Hendrix said closing the door behind her. Elliot sat on the bed next to Olivia. He decided not to talk and just wait until she was ready; he hurt her enough for tonight. After a couple of minutes of staring at each other, Olivia's sobs subsided and she felt like she was ready to speak, well, as ready as she could ever be.

"I'm really sorry, El," Olivia said staring down and wringing her hands. Elliot patted her hands but still didn't speak.

Olivia continued, "Well, I really wasn't planning on telling you," she said; eyes now locked with his.

"…but, two days after I got back to New York, the first time, I was still in a hotel. I hadn't found a new apartment yet. The second time," she gulped but still didn't break eye contact, "was when I had already moved in about thirty-four days and three hours later. Then the third time was last night, right after you left. He must've already been in the apartment when you were there."

Elliot had a slightly puzzled face. He had no idea what any of this meant. She wasn't making any sense to him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but there was no turning back now, he had to know.

"Liv, what are you talking about? What happened?"

"El, don't you know?" she said staring into his deep blue eyes, he now understood staring into her broken eyes, "I've been raped."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It explained everything. Why she was so distracted. Why she would get so worked up with every victim. She'd especially get worked up with a multiple rape victim.

"_He raped me twice," she said gingerly running her fingers over some of the cuts on her hands. _

"_Lisa, I don't doubt you, but are you sure it was the same man both times?" Olivia said walking around the interrogation table and sitting down next to the young girl._

"_Did he say something?" Olivia now put her arm around Lisa's shoulders._

"_No, but each time I'd come on and everything in my house would be on. All of the lights, the sinks, the bath tub, the shower, even all of my kitchen appliances."_

"_And then when you were distracted he'd attack you?"_

"_No, he'd wait until the next day, but it would've had to be him both times. It can't be a coincidence," the girl started to cry harder. Olivia couldn't help it, her eyes were watering and she was angry that such a smart, pretty girl would have to go through this. Elliot, who was watching through the one-way glass, opened the door._

"_Benson, can I talk to you?"_

"_Excuse me," Olivia said to Lisa and walked out of the room. When the door was closed all the way Elliot started._

"_This is bull, Olivia."_

"_I believe her, Elliot," Olivia said with her hands on her hips._

"_Why? We've already got the guys who confessed to messing with her apartment."_

"_Then maybe one of them raped her."_

"_The day after? Liv, it doesn't make sense. They even have alibis."_

"_Screw that! This woman has been raped more than once, Stabler, get that through you head."_

"_Olivia, how 'bout this; we don't even have evidence that she was raped. None. And why wouldn't she report it right away? Why wait so long?"_

"_Maybe… Maybe she just didn't know how," Olivia said. His statement hit her hard._

"_Olivia, none of this makes sense. How am I supposed to believe she's been raped more than once by the same person? You know the statistics. It only happens to, like, one out of every seventy-five vics. She's lied to us before. Even if she was raped, which I highly doubt, she definitely wasn't raped twice."_

"_It happens, Elliot! It happens to more people than you think! Think about all of those that don't report them because they know people like you won't believe them!" Olivia said with her voice rising, knowing very well that she was part of that 1.3 that has been raped by the same person multiple times._

"_Benson, My office, now!" Cragen yelled. Olivia followed his orders reluctantly._

"_You're too close to this case and I want to know why," Cragen said sitting at his desk. Olivia had to come up with a story that would suffice and it had to be thought of quick._

"_When I was under cover, I knew someone who was in a situation like this," she lied._

"_You keep it out of work," Cragen warned._

"_Yes sir," Olivia said standing up._

"_And I know you will because you're off the case."_

"_Cap-"_

"_You're dismissed."_

_Olivia left without another word. Elliot knew exactly where to find her at the end of shift. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't finished taking her anger out on the punching bag._

"_Liv,"_

"_What?" she demanded after nearly kicking him in the head._

"_She confessed. She was just trying to get back at those teenagers for wrecking up her house. I guess her version of revenge is accusing them of rape."_

"_Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Olivia snapped at him. She gave the bag another hard kick that ripped it from the hook on the ceiling and it fell to the floor._

"_No, I didn't think it would," Elliot said cautiously taking a step closer; testing her boundaries. He knew that Olivia could get scary when she was mad. Olivia fell to the floor next to it and let out a heavy, angry sigh of frustration._

"_Wanna talk about it?" Elliot asked through a thick New York accent._

"_Well," she started, "When, well when I first got home I didn't have a place to go so I stayed at a hotel. I woke up one night and-"_

"_Stabler, Casey wants you right now. I know shift's over but she wants to finish by tomorrow and schedule a court date," Cragen interrupted, but that was it. Olivia wouldn't keep going. She just left._

_Oh, God_ Elliot thought sadly, _she tried to tell me then_

"Oh, Liv, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After a while Elliot was sure Olivia had cried herself to sleep. He tried to get up but she was lying on his arm. He slowly lifted her so he could get up. He walked back out to his living room to talk to Rebecca. She was on the phone. By the sound of things, they needed her to come back to work.

"No… I can't. I told you, I need personal time. No, I haven't used any yet and I need to take time off now…" Elliot tapped her shoulder and she whipped around, "Hold on," she said putting her hand over the phone and turning to Elliot.

"She can stay here, I'll watch her."

"Elliot, I'm not sure that's such a good idea…" she said hesitantly.

"Why not?"

"Well, I know what happened you and I, well, I-"

"She's already asleep, and when she wakes up it'll give us some time to talk," he said almost pleadingly.

"Alright," Dr. Hendrix said returning to the phone, "I'll come in now, but I need the liberty of taking time off when I need it. Just put me on call, but I really will need to use my vacation time…"

Elliot thought about what he would say while Rebecca continued to talk on and on. What if it really wasn't a good idea? He could say something wrong. She's already traumatized enough and he could end up making it worse. Sometime while Elliot was deep in thought, Rebecca waved goodbye and left for work; still on the phone.

Elliot went back into the bedroom to lie down on the bed next to Olivia. After one more "I'm sorry" he fell asleep next to her. Olivia woke up to a slight pressure on her stomach. She didn't open her eyes and she tried not to panic. She had to know what was on her-who was on her. It couldn't be 'him' again. Not now.

_calm down, Olivia_ she told herself. She calmed enough to hear his breathing; soft, gentle, quiet. It was Elliot. She knows Elliot's breathing after working and being his best friend for seven or eight years. She knew it after adoring him for eight years. Knew it after loving him for eight years. She knows every sound he makes. He was an instant comfort. She's always comfortable around him. There's something about Elliot Stabler that makes any woman feel safe. He's a protector. Everything in his life is about protecting the women or kids in his life. It's what he does. He has four kids, three of them are daughters, and his now-ex-wife, Kathy, and now he has Olivia, but there is one more thing that makes Olivia feel even more protected. It's his respect for her. He allows her to be independent. He treats her as an equal. He not only guards her life, but he gives and protects her freedom. That's what she needs protected. Her independence, self worth, self confidence. Her pride is also important. She takes pride in her ability to get on by herself. He gives her space. She loves that.

Now that she thinks about it, she can no longer take pride in not needing anyone else because from the moment she met Elliot Stabler, she knew she couldn't live without him. She also noticed how he's the only one she ever lets her guard down around. She does it a lot more now. The worst part is he is starting to give her too much space. Letting his protection over her fall. That is her fault. She keeps pushing him away causing him to push away, too. Since this- fight, they've been floating farther apart. She needs him to understand. As much as she wants her independence, she needs him to be there. When they work a case, they share everything. Thoughts; the good, the bad, the stress… they share everything.

He's her shoulder to cry on- not literally, though. Olivia takes pride in another thing; her strength. Emotional and physical. Olivia Benson doesn't cry. There are only a few exceptions to that rule- that law she lives by. Those few times, he's always been there to help. He catches her, breaks her fall, picks up the pieces but lets her put them back together. That's what is- was- so perfect about their relationship. They know when to help even if the other says they don't want or need it. They also know where to drop it. Give each other space. They're the two halves that make up a whole. They've always been in sync with each other. Just, not anymore. Olivia and Elliot both wished for that to come back. More than anything. _More than anything._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Elliot woke up with a feeling that something was missing. Of course, he's always had that feeling when he wakes up since Kathy left him, but this time there really was something missing. Olivia. Elliot stumbled getting out of bed and hurried down the hall. He sighed in relief. There she is. Olivia was sitting on his sofa tying her shoes. She was wearing some of his clothes; Rebecca's in a bag next to her.

"I borrowed this. I knew you wouldn't mind," Olivia said pulling at the t-shirt that was obviously too many sizes too big. Elliot just nodded. After a couple minutes of silence Elliot decided to ask.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, well, I thought I'd- uh- go down to the station. You know I have to do it eventually."

"They won't need you to come down for another hour or so."

"Oh. Well, I'll just wait there at the crib and-"

"Let me take you to breakfast, we need to talk."

"Okay," Olivia said. She was too tired to fight with him. They fought enough already.

Olivia sat blowing on her coffee. She took a sip and set it back down. Elliot picked at his pancakes. He head already finished off his coffee and took a sip of hers without a second thought. It's just a small, unnoticed gesture of how close they've become over the years.

"Look, Liv, we need to talk about this. I'm not gonna candy-coat this. I thought we were best friends, but you couldn't even come to me when you were raped. I thought we had built trust. I don't even want to hear about the rape, right now, can we just talk about us?"

"Jealousy, confusion, lo-" she almost said love.

"What?" Elliot asked caught off guard by her quick answers.

"It starts way back…" Olivia stated truthfully.

"_She's gonna need a shrink if we find her," Elliot had said._

"_I already have a job," Hendrix said back._

"_I know you wanna catch this guy as much as we do," he said smiling his heart-melting smile. Flirting. It wasn't what he said. It wasn't the words. That's normal conversation. It was the smiling and practically begging her to come. Olivia confronted him later._

"_I know your on the rebound and everything, but if you can keep it out of work, that would be great."_

_Later on Elliot and Rebecca didn't think Olivia was listening, but she was._

"_Elliot, the last thing I want to do is come between you and your partner"_

_He responded with, "Don't worry about it."_

_How could he not worry about it? She worried about Rebecca coming between them._

"Is that it, Liv?"

"No," she said avoiding his eyes, "There was that day. You said you expected me to shoot him. Cause your death. Then you said we needed space. I gave you space, you got angry; shut me out. When Starr offered the job, I had to take it. I was confused. You told me to leave but when I did you were mad. Then I came back and things didn't really get any better."

"Olivia, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I told you we should have some space, but I didn't want it. I was afraid I was falling in lo- wait, that's not it is it?" Elliot said catching her eye. She shook her head no and then continued with another story. One she hasn't told anyone. Ever.

"Well, when I first came home, I did stop by the station," she started, "I asked this lady where you were. She said she was your partner and because you weren't there, I went in to talk to Cragen. Don was telling me about how she was adjusting to the SVU lifestyle, but I wasn't really listening. I saw you walk in and lean over her shoulder smiling. I was jealous. That's why I didn't talk to you."

"Okay…" Elliot said knowing there was still more.

_Olivia decided she'd have to talk to Elliot sometime so it might as well be now. She called Casey. Casey said she was just at the bar with Elliot and Dani, but just left them to talk to some other people. Olivia drove there to talk to Elliot but was nervous and ended up sitting in her car longer than she had planned_.

_At some point she saw them exit together. She wished she changed her mind and turned around. For any reason just not to see what she did. Him kissing her. Them kissing. Olivia saw them kissing._

"Olivia, we drank, we were both hurt-" Elliot said defensively.

"So that explains it. I fell so much better now, Stabler. I hope you both took care of that 'hurt' because it caused me more 'hurt' than you'll ever know. And then not too long after that he- he attacked me" Olivia lowered her voice a little avoiding causing a scene. She now had tears streaming down her face. She felt ashamed. Once again she showed him her vulnerability, but this time wasn't because she couldn't keep her feelings to herself. This time was because of him.

"I'm sorry, but what about when you were with Cassidy. That made me jealous… that hurt me, too."

"Elliot! You were still with Kathy and the kids."

"I- I know!" His phone went off. He let it ring once.

"Answer it!" Olivia yelled exasperated.

"Stabler… yes, yeah she brought her over my place and… yeah I took her to breakfast… okay we're on our way."

Olivia got up and started walking towards the car.

"Damn!" why couldn't he just tell her the way he feels?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Their desks faced each other but neither looked up; they didn't want to risk catching the other's eye. Olivia sat at her desk. She was bored. Cragen wasn't treating her like a helpless victim, but wouldn't let her work. Especially on her case. Elliot was left to baby-sit her. Munch and Fin worked the case. They wanted to discuss it with them, but they couldn't. It was an on-going investigation.

"Man, they're fighting like an old married couple," Munch whispered.

"You'd know. Your old and you've been married so many times," Fin responded meaning that he agreed.

Elliot rolled his sleeves up. He was hot. It was from being nervous and anxious. Olivia couldn't help but watch him roll up his sleeves. Around his muscle between his elbow and shoulder she noticed something.

"New tattoo," she said shocking everyone in the room with the sudden break of silence.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I got it that day when you, uh, didn't shoot the guy."

Olivia got up to go look at it. It was a band that went all the way around his arm. It looked like one of those Livestrong bracelets everyone wears, except the fact that it was on his upper arm. She never thought of Elliot as the kind of guy that was into Lance Armstrong's fashion bracelets. But it didn't say Livestrong like it should have. It said LIVstrong.

"Oh, that sucks. They spelled it wrong," she said clueless as to what was going on.

"No, they didn't," Elliot said rolling his sleeves down and his face turning pink. Elliot Stabler was _blushing_.

"But Elliot, there was no E, it was LIV- oh," she understood, but she couldn't believe. Yeah they were best friends, but do you get a tattoo that has you best friend's name- nickname- on it, or is that something you do for someone that's more than a friend? Was there something more?

Olivia leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before walking away. She didn't even look at him.

"What the hell? I thought they were fighting," Don said standing between all of the desks.

"Munch, Fin, Benson, Stabler, my office. Now."

They all filed into Cragen's office. On the way in Elliot grabbed Liv's hand and led her to a corner where they could sit down. Casey was already waiting in the office. She stood up immediately.

"Oh, God, Liv. Tell me what they're saying is not true."

"Casey, I was raped three times and I didn't report it until last night."

"Last night?!" Casey repeated then turned to Cragen, "this could've waited!"

"No, Casey. Now is fine. We all know that if we want a chance at catching him I have to suck it up so you guys can find him."

"Yeah, but so soon?"

Elliot squeezed Olivia's hand.

"We could do this another time," Cragen said.

Olivia shook her head.

"Okay well Huang and Hendrix will be here soon. They want to hear what happened so they can put together a profile for the guy."

"You know, since I am a detective and I was the one that was raped, I could help come up with the profile," Olivia said.

"But you'll compromise the case. They'll say you're biased. We can't let this guy slip away… not that we aren't biased. If I meet him I'll probably kill him," Munch said grimly.

"Wow, didn't think ya had a heart," Fin said to Munch holding his hand up to his heart.

Huang and Hendrix both came into the room at the same time. Cragen's office was now becoming very crowded. Everyone looked around unsure of where to begin. Elliot was about to say something when Casey stepped up to talk.

"Olivia, we won't be able to charge him for the first two unless she confesses to them, because you didn't report it…"

"I know," Olivia said calmly, "It would be my word vs. his. That's _if_ we catch him."

"We will," Rebecca assured her.

"But if you're up to it, Olivia, we need to hear about all three. We need to build up a profile."

"Yeah, DNA didn't turn up anything yet. He must be new or we would've found someone to compare it to." Fin said.

"I'll start from the beginning…"

_Olivia just got home- well home to New York. She no longer had her apartment. She got a nice room in a decent hotel and laid on the bed going through the newspapers for a new apartment. She didn't realize it was so late until she realized how hungry she was. Why she went out so late, she didn't know. Of all people you'd think she'd know not to go out in the city alone at night. She decided on one of her favorite coffee shops._

"_Olivia! You're back!" said the owner cheerfully. Olivia was a well-known regular at this café. _

"_Yeah, I couldn't stay a way for too long, could I?"_

"_Where've you been?"_

"_I took a little bit of vacation time,' she replied as she had rehearsed over and over to tell people she knew. She took a seat at the counter. The same stool she always sat on. _

"_We're glad to have you back. Whatever you want is on the house,"_

"_Awe, no I couldn't do that."_

"_I'm not gonna let you pay," the manager said bringer the usual coffee; already filled with half a container of crème and half a packet of Splenda._

"_Thanks, Tom, I really did miss this," she said taking a long sip. It was very good; better than the crap they drink at the station. She smiled remembering the almost daily team up with her and Elliot against Munch for putting the top back on an empty can of coffee._

"_Hey Olivia, the usual?" called a voice from the kitchen. She looked through the window that opened up the kitchen to the diner area._

"_Hey, Bobby! Yeah that sounds good. You know I always get the same thing… Oh and do people still call you Bobby?"_

"_Yeah," the young man smiled, "Bobby's good."_

_Tom's son came out of the kitchen holding Olivia's plate. As always, it was salad, Caesar dressing on the side, and a piece of sourdough bread. He sat on the stool next to her to talk. They weren't great friends, but Olivia's been going to this café for a long time. Maybe even since she was out of college. Bobby's worked here with his father his whole life, so they've had time to get to know each other. He asked Olivia out a couple of times, but she let him down lightly. She was genuinely sorry, so he let it go. Somewhat. He asked about her job, but not like other people. He didn't pull back as soon as she told him she was sex crimes. Most men either think she's tainted because of it or they want to know too much about it. He didn't do that either. She didn't go into detail about things and he didn't ask. He didn't turn away or get weird. He just respected her for what she did. He understood that someone had to do it._

_After a little bit of small talk and a couple of jokes, Olivia felt like she never even left New York._

"_Okay, I eat salad to try to keep my figure and you feed me cake. You are an evil person," Olivia said jokingly._

"_Well, you don't even need to watch what you eat. You look perfect."_

"_Awe, thanks Bobby. I haven't heard a compliment like that in a long time, and trust me I needed it," Olivia looked at her watch, "Oh, God, Tom, Bobby, your café was supposed to close an hour ago. I've really gotta go."_

"_It's really okay," said Tom with a half sleepy tone._

"_No, I'll see you guys later, thank you so much," she laid the money on the counter and left before either of the men could protest._

_She stepped outside and hailed herself a cab. When she walked in the lobby of the hotel she really noticed how late it was. No tourists were still up and about. The lobby was almost completely deserted. She got into an elevator, but as the doors closed she saw a man getting into the elevator across the way, or at least she assumed it was a man. He was tall with dark hair, brown probably. She could only see his profile. He had his face turned away. He didn't want to be seen. Young male in his… thirties?_

_stop your not a cop right now she thought to herself._

_Like everyone else in America, Olivia couldn't open her hotel room door on the first try. The first time just never works. Finally the light showed green and she opened the door. Without warning a man had pushed her into her room covering her mouth. He threatened to kill her if she made any sounds allowing him to use both hands to tie a struggling Olivia down on her bed. When she was secured to the bed, he backed away into the shadows. Between the shadows and the hood over his face, he couldn't be recognized._

"_Hi, Liv. Ms. Olivia Benson. Ms. S-V-U detective. You investigate sex crimes, right?"_

"_Please untie me. Whatever you want, we can work this out. You obviously know me so maybe I know you… I can help you please let me go…" Olivia said with her fear growing, but she managed to remain calm._

"_No, I really don't feel like talking, but if you scream…" she heard him cock his gun, "I'll shoot you, and we both know that NYPD needs a good cop such as yourself," he said and threw a blanket over her face. It was an extra bit of security, he couldn't risk being identified. Then he raped her. Her legs were free, she could've fought back but that would anger him. From being at SVU, Olivia learned the last thing you want to do is piss them off. If you don't anger them, there's a small chance they'll let you off easier. Very small chance._

"He snuck up on you at the hotel?" Casey said shocked. Everyone turned to Hendrix and Huang waiting for them to start the analysis. Neither said anything.

"We need to hear more," Huang finally said.

"But… but it can wait, Liv," Rebecca said genuinely concerned for her friend.

"No," Olivia said simply, leaning against Elliot just a little bit. Then she started another story.

_Olivia had just finished moving into her new apartment. She didn't have much to move in. She's been depressed lately, since she saw Elliot with his new partner. She saw him kiss her, too. And not too long before she returned to the SVU squad. Now she only goes to work. Nothing too specific to look forward to. Though there never was much; you can't look forward to rape victims and molested children, but you could look forward to Elliot, something she could no longer do. Not while he was mad at her._

_The first day back was a little awkward, but everyone welcomed her back with genuine smiles, all but Elliot. Elliot remained awkward and uptight about it. She attempted to get things back to normal… back to the way things were, but conversation was strained. She made a joke once that was never intended to insult Elliot, and the normal Elliot never would have taken offense, but he did now. She didn't intend it to be hurtful and spent the rest of the day beating herself up about it. He was mad at her, but he couldn't resist; he did eventually go back to the old ways, even if it was only for a split second. _

_Before shift ended, Elliot said, "I'd donate you a kidney."_

_She couldn't hide her smile, "Not if I gave you mine first," she said as the elevator doors started closing._

_Then there was that other case. A young woman dumped her baby daughter in the Hudson. Both detectives worked the case like any other, and both had a sensitive spot when it came to kids or babies. They kept their personal feelings of the subject to themselves until they found out the why. The why. Olivia lost it. She wish she didn't know the why. The baby was a product of a rape. Olivia was hurt by this. She was the product of a rape. She knew this very well; her mother was always drunk, and though Serena loved Olivia, she also had that feeling of hatred towards Olivia's mystery father's side of her. The side Olivia couldn't help. She would always be part of her father. Part of the violent, evil rapist. At least she remained professional enough to excuse herself from the courtroom without completely breaking down. _

_Elliot found her in the back of the station. She took a cab rather than wait for Elliot. Cragen wasn't back yet so she couldn't request time off and had no choice but to wait for his return. She was finished crying by the time Elliot walked in. She always remained strong in front of other people._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" Elliot screamed at her surprising her with his sudden rage. He didn't mean to. She had every right to feel the way she did. He just couldn't help but pick a fight with everyone he saw. _

"_I… this one got to me!" Olivia defended with her hand covering her teary eyes._

"_Olivia, you have to remain professional. Don't compromise the case for the squad just because you can't keep it together!" wrong thing to say…_

"_You're afraid of me making you look bad. I cannot believe you, Elliot Stabler!" Olivia said hysterically._

"_I can't deal with this," Elliot said throwing up his hands. He wasn't meaning a word he said, but he couldn't stop saying it. This is probably why people keep trying to get him into an anger management program._

"_You can't deal with this?! You can't deal with this?" Olivia screamed now getting in his face, eye to eye._

"_Benson, you're going home now!" Cragen interrupted angrily. He was now standing in the doorway. Olivia brushed past him quickly without a word. She left right away._

"_Elliot, how dare you,"_

"_Cap, she was being-"_

"_Since when did you feel this way? You've always defended Olivia's situation. Just before she came back you convinced at least three victims to keep and love their baby. Since when did you lose your heart?"_

"_She was completely unprofessional."_

"_She was hurt!"_

"_She's dealt with it before, plus her mother was never there for her."_

"_That's exactly why she's hurt. And of course she's dealt with it; you've always had her back. Now you don't so how can she deal with it? What about when someone you know gets involved in a case and you get overprotective of your kids? You think just because her 'family' was dysfunctional and now there's none left of it, it doesn't matter to her? Damn it Elliot, you will apologize. I blame no one but you for her condition."_

"_But Don…"_

"_This isn't just about today, Elliot!" he yelled as Elliot started storming out of the room._

_The last thing Olivia could remember about that night was taking a beer out and already hating herself for doing the same as her mother would do. She passed out without even finishing the bottle. She was drugged. She woke up to Elliot's voice on the answering machine._

"_Liv, this is my third message, I know, I'm really sorry. Please I need to talk to you… I don't even know where to start, I-"_

_When the message ended cutting him off, she got up to call him back. The first thing she noticed was she was lying on the ground. The next thing she noticed as she straightened up was how sore she was. She put her hands on her stomach but immediately had to take them off. She wasn't wearing anything. All she could see on her stomach was a large, purple bruise in the shape of a handprint. Oh crap. She was drugged and raped, and she knows it had to be the same person. That almost never happens._

"_Olivia, getting up so soon? I wasn't finished," he said._

_Oh, no, it is him… and she blacked out again as he hit her over the head knocking her out once more._

"And the third time, last night…" Huang said encouraging her to keep talking.

"Well, by the third time, Elliot and I were working things out… we were almost back to the things used to be."

_He was hurt. He found out she avoided him… that she was back in_ _New York longer than she told him. They became friends again but now he was hurt… again. She was upset that he was hurting, and she didn't even know why yet._

"_What happened, Liv? You kept leaving and coming back, but then you left and well, you didn't come back. I was so upset and I tried to get over it then, once again, you came back. I admit, I wasn't easy to deal with when you came back the last time. I was angry, but I eventually let it go. Let you back in my life. I trusted you again, but now I don't even know what to say. Why didn't you come see me, or at least pick up the damn phone, Olivia?"_

_"El, I don't know why. I-"_

_"I think you do know why. I just wish that I knew," he said sadly and walked out of the room. He left._

"_Jealousy," he said. Her stalking rapist. He guessed what she was thinking, or maybe he didn't need to, maybe she was just that easy to read._

"_Hi, Liv," he spoke again._

_This time Olivia saw more of him. She was right, dark brown hair, and his eyes were dark. She still couldn't tell what color they were. She was sure they were brown, but he had dark glasses over them. She couldn't tell. She knew him from somewhere, but he didn't show enough of his face to let her think about where it might've been. She recognized him, but that's all. She even knew his voice, but it was different. She remembered the accent and the way he talks, but he was trying to disguise his voice, so there was no way of her being able to compare it to someone she knew. This time she didn't pass out. She pretended she didn't even know the difference… As soon as he was gone, she put her trench coat over what was left of the torn and ripped clothing that had managed to stay on._

"The rest you know," Olivia said finishing her series of difficult stories, "But I do think I know him," She added after a thought.

"Elliot, who was struggling through the stories, was angry at himself. It wasn't only the rapist that was her enemy; he was a bad guy, too. Everyone in the room felt a little twinge of guilt. All of them have known Olivia, some better than others, and none of them knew this was going on. There are signs to look for without the victim telling you directly, they all felt like they should've known.

Elliot quickly stood up causing Olivia to almost fall backwards form leaning on him, and he left slamming the door behind him.

"You guys have enough?"

"Yeah, go talk to him," Cragen answered with Casey nodding in agreement wiping the tears from her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"He knows her personally," Huang said, "Each attack was different."

"Yeah, his lack of an MO is his MO. He knew her, but it wasn't just because they read about her being a _special victims_ cop in the newspaper. I can't even imagine it being one of her _friends._ It couldn't even be an acquaintance. If they knew Olivia, they wouldn't be able to do that to her. She's such a good person. She's the last person to deserve this," Rebecca said sharing what she got out of the stories.

"Unless knowing her was the reason for this. Maybe it wasn't about being mad at her or hating her. Some people believe that this is showing that person how much they love them. They might've been in love with her and thought it would be what she wanted. Or maybe he was angry but because of rejection. It could be anything form rejection to being angered by a case… and don't forget there are still those people that do not believe that women should be allowed to work on the police force. He could've done it to prove a point and he just happened to know Olivia was a police officer. The point could be men are stronger than women… or so most think. I believe the opposite, Liv's only come to therapy from me when forced, but I definitely think she's stronger than half the men in NYPD. Emotionally and definitely physically," Huang said.

"I'm gonna go for rejection on this one. God knows how many men hit on Olivia and give her numbers instead of the other way around," Casey said with Rebecca nodding her head again to agree with what she said. Both friends knew that.

"Yeah, she rejected me a couple times," Munch said sadly.

"Everyone turns you down," Fin said rolling his eyes.

"I did," Casey and Rebecca muttered in unison.

"But what about the repeating? That would definitely mean it was personal. Maybe rejection, but they were friends. A combination…"

She searched all over for him. His car was still where he parked it so he was still at the station. She checked the locker room, the car, the crib, the gym, and each interrogation room. She paged and called his phone multiple times. On her second or third time around, she tried his phone again and heard it faintly. She checked the locker room and there he was. He was sitting on the bench resting his elbows on his knees and his forehead in his hands- not crying, but thinking, upset, but thinking…

"El," Olivia asked cautiously and quietly. After noticing her presence, he looked at her and finally spoke.

"You found me," he said, he was avoiding her.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't easy," she said and Elliot responded with a half laugh, half dry sob. He was still trying not to cry.

"Olivia, I'm so sor-"

"Don't say you're sorry. I'm not," Olivia said, "We've worked it out. We're good now, right?"

"God, I hope so, Liv…" he said shaking his head. At least they were on the right track. They were working towards their goal. Towards the friendship they used to have. The kind of relationship everyone wants and the one they took for granted. And they both secretly hoped for that and more. Neither knew the other felt that way, the way they both hoped for a goal farther and deeper than just friendship or partnership.

Love.

What they didn't know is how they had already reached it, they just keep it hidden.

Elliot once again tried to apologize, but Olivia put a hand up to stop him, meaning 'stop before you start'. This time Elliot obeyed, and Olivia sat down on the bench next to him. She hooked her arm with his. They sat in silence for a couple minutes. They were both deep in thought when Olivia looked down at Elliot's hand that was resting on hers. She saw his knuckles were bloody. He was known to take out all of his anger on a poor, unsuspecting locker.

Who's the victim this time? Olivia couldn't help but think as she looked around her for a newly dented locker. There it is.

Awe, poor Munch… She thought almost laughing. She sighed.

"El, what am I going to do with you?"

Olivia said smiling and resting her head on his shoulder.

Sorry its so short… and I tried to fit it in before school. I like reviews…

I'm kind of depressed at the moment. I just finished a 15 page paper on the insanity defense and now I'm moving on to another 15 page paper with a 10-12 minute power point, this time on "what should be the policy regarding DNA evidence in a criminal trial." I'm trying to keep my topics within my CSI-Law and Order range.

**By the way, you guys review better than my CSI people.** Lovin' the support!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Though just about everyone protested, Olivia insisted on her going home to _her_ apartment. The crime scene unit had just released it a few hours ago and she needed to rest. It had been a big day, but she wanted to go home as an attempt to get things back to normal She wanted to keep her independence, her dignity, so she didn't ask for anyone to stay with her, though she knew she desperately needed someone there. She didn't want to admit that she needed someone there and was very grateful that Elliot ignored her half-hearted protests against him staying with her. Though they would've been more comfortable at Elliot's larger apartment, he respected her attempt to move on and knew it would be the least he could do to make sure she woke up in familiar surroundings.

"You know, Elliot, you could sleep in here. The bed's big enough, I really don't mind," She felt bad that he was going to be sleeping on the sofa.

"No, I don't want to mess up your routine or anything. I'm just here for protection… actually you should pretend I'm not here."

"Elliot, I'm not letting the _rape_ change my routine," (Lie), "So I don't think you sleeping on a mattress instead of breaking your back on the sofa will change my routine. Anyway, this is going way out of your way for this, isn't it?" Actually her routine has changed, a lot. Now she doesn't go anywhere without her gone. She even carries it around when she's off the clock. She even takes it in the bathroom when she's taking a shower.

"Nah, really. Plus the Captain's making me take time off and since Kathy's got the kids," Elliot shrugged setting the suitcase next to the sofa, "I could use a little company… And you sure as hell could." He said now putting a pillow on the couch. Olivia smiled then offered again.

"El, you really can come sleep on the bed… you don't have to sleep on the sofa."

"Kathy and I used to fight a lot. I have had plenty of experience sleeping on the sofa; I think I can handle it. I'm fine, Liv, thanks," he smiled at her smile. Cragen walked in holding a couple of keys.

"Olivia, we've installed all new locks," he put the keys on the coffee tale, "and we made Munch and Fin _work together_ on installing a security system. You should've been there…"

Olivia giggled, "Thanks, Don," she said picking up the keys. She put one in her pocket, one in her wallet, and gave the other to Elliot. She then walked into the kitchen busying herself with making dinner. Yesterday they went out to eat after sitting in the silent locker room for hours (leaving only when Munch discovered his locker's new look) and then they slept over at Elliot's. She wanted to cook something tonight even though she wasn't the best cook and she didn't do it very often.

"Uh, Elliot, Dr. Hendrix is out in the hall and she wants to speak to you for a minute," Cragen said hushed so Olivia wouldn't hear. Elliot nodded then walked out into the hall to find Rebecca biting her nails anxiously.

"Worried?"

She looked at him, "No, not while you're here watching her," she said, "just a little uneasy. Still shocked I guess."

"Yeah," he responded knowing how she felt.

"Listen, El, I want you to hear me out…" she said seriously, "You're going to think you know exactly what to say or what to do because your and SVU cop, but Olivia is another story. She's been on both sides. You have to listen to me," she added when Elliot started brushing it off like he knew what he was doing. He really didn't.

"Elliot, the most important thing is to comfort her like a victim, but don't treat her like a victim. She'll absolutely hate the idea of being the victim, the weaker, but you have to listen to her, let her talk to you, offer her a shoulder to cry on, but not literally. She won't want to cry in front of you. She's a woman doing a man's job. She needs to feel equal to you. She pressures herself a lot about this. You have to help her in every way possible, but at the same time you can't help her- don't help her."

"What?" he interrupted.

"She's gonna want to get back to normal as soon as possible. She's a smart, energetic, clever woman, but the most important is her independence. Without her independence she has no dignity. Leave her alone. Don't force her to talk unless you think it's imperative. Even if you are leaving her alone, obviously don't ignore her. Give her your full attention, but at the same time turn the other way."

"Okay, I got it," Elliot said turning to walk away.

"No!" Rebecca yelled, "I haven't even scratched the surface. It's so complicated. It's everything you've ever known and then the opposite at the same time. Elliot, Olivia has grown up learning she was meant to be alone. She was meant to take care of others before making sure there was any time for herself and that there was no one to take care of her. Since she was little she took care of herself and her drunken mother. She hasn't been in any decent relationships either. I think Olivia is going to take an especially long time to get over this, and as we all know very well, no one ever does truly get over it. Take that and multiply it by three."

"What do you mean? She's already getting over it."

"No, she hasn't even started. She hasn't allowed herself to grieve because she feels she has to move on for everyone else's sake. Let her take her time to accept what has happened. She needs someone there, and I think it should be you first. She needs you to be there more than she needs anyone else, but as I've already told you, she'll never admit it. Let her push you away, but never go away. Ever. She's always so strong, but that's what makes her so fragile. She never breaks in front of anyone. It eventually just builds up and she feels emotionally overwhelmed. If she shows you any sign of emotion, this time she will break. Completely.

You know she hasn't led an ideal life. Her self esteem is very low. When she does break I'm not sure what she'll do. I don't think she'll turn to alcohol because of her mother, but she will find other way of self destruction. She's been in abusive relationships, verbal and physical. She could even starve herself. I'm the only one she's ever told about her eating disorder. She says she's stopped and that she's no longer anorexic, but it could always go back. Or worse, she could end up in another abusive relationship. She could even try to convince herself that she is evil and violent because of her father's genes. If that's the case she'll cut herself off from the world. She'd just give up. We have no idea what she'll do. You can't let any of this happen!" Rebecca ended her little speech just as Don was leaving Olivia's apartment.

"Elliot," he said handing him a locked case, "I know you always have your gun, and she probably always has hers, but take this one just in case."

"Yeah, Cap."

"Oh and don't let Liv see it. She'll think we're being over protective. Oh, and I'll always have an unmarked cop car somewhere outside her building. She won't like it so don't tell her that either.

"Okay," both Rebecca and Elliot sighed. Neither of them liked the idea of keeping any secrets from Olivia, but it was for her own good. She didn't know it, but she does have other people looking out for her. She may have grown up mostly alone, she isn't and hasn't been for the past eight years she's been working at SVU.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

When a tourist comes to New York they have few complaints, but they always seem to be the same. As soon as you come into the city you're stuck in traffic. It's almost impossible to drive. It _is_ impossible to make a turn onto another street because, whether they're supposed to or not, there is always a pedestrian walking out in the way. Even in the dead of winter. It may be freezing cold, but that doesn't stop the everyday routine of New York City.

Then there are sounds. The tourists complain about the intensity and volume of them. The noise is one thing during the day, but if you're not used to city life, you will not be used to a city's night sounds. All day and all night long you hear traffic. Honking of horns, the starling sound of screeching breaks, the _swoosh_ of a never ending line of cars driving by. You also hear the people of the city. Angry drivers with road rage, people yelling out of windows to those on the sidewalks down below. The busy window shoppers gossiping loudly or ooh-ah-ing at the sites or window displays. At nights its crowds talking about eh show they just saw or a younger group heading out to a night club or bar.

Finally it's the lights. Tourists like the multicolored lights that remind them of Christmas all year round, but only when they're awake. They think it's the most beautiful thing until it's time for them to turn out their nights to go to sleep. The lights of the rest of the city never go out. When they want to go to sleep, they don't realize the rest of the city doesn't go to sleep with them. The pretty blinking lights soon turn into annoying flashes to the eyes of a tired tourist. When they close their eyes, they can still see the multicolored lights all around them.

Olivia never understood these kinds of complaints. Olivia doesn't see the city that way. Olivia goes out the door in the morning and for the most part she likes what she sees. If she doesn't like something, she'll try and turn it around. She doesn't like traffic, but counters it with a few perks form her job. If they need to get somewhere quick, they can put the siren on and are allowed through. Of course, they cannot always do that; it would be an abuse of their privileges, but still, Olivia doesn't mind sitting in traffic. Spending that much time with anyone would driver her crazy. Anyone except one. Elliot. She likes using that time to get to know each other, laugh together, and just… talk.

When Olivia's in the city, she doesn't hear noise. She hears sounds- almost music. She like show the sounds are consistently inconstant. The car doors slamming are like a drum beat keeping a steady rhythm. The horns honking from the impatient drivers are more like musical horns, like a trumpet player anxious to play its solo. You might be able to compare tire screeches to a violinist running her bow across the strings or a pianist running his fingers down the keys of the piano from one end tot eh other. The people come in, too. The murmur of people far away helps carry the tune like background singers filling the space between the music notes. The many people talking at once blends into a single sound. The music of the city is almost magical… like the lights.

The lights are Olivia's favorite part of the city's magic. The different colors of the city show the different moods of New York. They reflect Olivia's feelings and moods as well. In the tourist areas especially, you'll find just about every color you can name and all of those in between. They have blue lights. They stick out in Olivia's mind on bad days. Days when she's upset about something. Maybe a perp got away, a victim got hurt, a new vic refuses help, or worse; when she's been fighting with Elliot. Blue has been sticking out a lot lately. Starting right before she left, and even brighter when she returned. She also sees a lot of red after fighting with Elliot. Red is for angry. Not necessarily angry at him, as much as angry at herself. Yellow and bright green, like lime green, seem even brighter when she's in a good mood. When she's cheerful and happy. When a perp is sent to jail, a victim gets justice; Olivia feels good about herself and feels good about what she does for others.

Of all the colors, pink lights are her favorite. It makes her feel so good! She sees more pink lights when she's seen Elliot. They shine so much brighter on those days. It almost distracts her. She can't help but wonder if Elliot notices… if he notices her mind wandering off, or notices the pink lights and what pink is usually associated with. The pink lights are like a permanent Valentine's Day display. Pink reflects Olivia's love.

The lights at night are even more special. The street lamps, from a distance, look like fireflies lining the streets as far as the eye can see. The headlights on distant cars are like fairies flying in pairs. Because of the excessive number of lights in the city, it's impossible to see the stars. That doesn't bother Olivia either. To see 'stars' you just look up towards the sky. The lights of the towering buildings look just as beautiful to Olivia as Van Goh's interpretation of the night sky in "Starry Night". Olivia wouldn't be able to go on without the city life. She would go insane in a "hick town" without any neon lights and where the town is so quiet the only sounds you hear are birds chirping. A place where you can't lean out your window and talk to your friend in the neighboring building because there's at least an acre of land between each house. Such a small town would be too big for her, too wide and open. She likes being able to walk outside and get whatever she wants within a block. If she couldn't walk to get something, she could have it delivered instantly.

Having the constant lights and sounds of New York are sort of a reminder to Liv. A reminder that if she went to bed the rest of the world wouldn't hold their breath waiting for her to wake up. There are two sides to that coin; it could be a positive or a negative reminder. The negativity is no matter what she does there will always be another rapist, murderer another perp. She knows she can't go after them all. If you try to chase two rabbits you end up losing them both. The positive is each perp she can't catch just gives her motivation to catch the next. Also, because she knows she can't do it all, she won't beat herself up about it. Usually. Though Olivia seems confident outside, she really has a low self esteem and a low tolerance of the criminals she deals with. She feels like she has failed at everything; failed at her life. She needs to have that motivation to get the next perp… it's the only way for her to feel like she makes a difference. The final positive view is she never feels alone. That's a plus for living in a big city. It's an extra protection. She learned this when she was in Oregon for the FBI. Olivia needs New York.

Olivia pulled her knees up to her chin and continued to look out the window thinking. Elliot opened the door a little.

Oh, yeah she needs Elliot, too.

* * *

Sorry for a lot of nothing. Day off for snow (what snow? Haha) means writing some fanfiction. I really want to keep writing because I'm writing chapter seventeen, typing chapter sixteen, and posting chapter eleven, but I'm afraid if I post too close together, you'll have to wait a long time for the next couple chapters because I should be researching for my issue analysis project…

I wonder if that made any sense…

Oh! And please keep reviewing… It's the only thing (other than caffeine) that gets me through my government class.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Olivia knew he was there but didn't acknowledge it. She hoped he wouldn't think she wanted him to leave, because she didn't. Elliot opened the door more. She didn't even look away from the window, but he didn't want to leave. He cautiously walked over to the corner of the bed where she was sitting. Even though he knows so much about rape victims and so much about Olivia, he didn't know what to say or do. Talk- don't talk, giver her space, or hold her close. He stood next to the bed thinking about what to say and then decided not to even think about it. Just do what felt right. He sat next to her and put his arms around her pulling her closer so her head was now resting on his chest. When he pulled her close he could feel her shoulders tense up then slowly relax. He chose the right action. They sat in silence looking out the window together. She lightly ran her fingers over his LIVstrong tattoo while he gently smoothed her hair.

Olivia hadn't slept all night so she snuggled up closer to Elliot. With his protection she could finally get some sleep. As her breathing slowed into long, sleepy breaths, Elliot kissed her head and tightened his grip even more. Elliot propped himself up on a pillow without disturbing Olivia and they slept in each other's arms the rest of the morning.

Olivia woke up expecting to reach out and feel Elliot sleeping next to her, but she didn't. She climbed out of bed and walked into the living room. She saw him through the window connecting the Kitchen to the Dining area which was also connected to the living room. He was facing the stove and holding a phone to his ear. Olivia walked through the small archway and stood by the counter silently. He was making pancakes.

"No, I let her sleep in… yeah she slept," he said turning to her and winking causing her to smile, "She's holding up really well… I- but Captain… I need to do something… ahh… fun. Will you at least keep us filled in?" He clicked the button off and out the phone down while flipping pancakes with the other hand.

"Didn't know you could cook," Olivia said unable to hide her smile.

"Well, I'm not all looks and books," he joked. They sat and ate their breakfast together chatting casually. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence Elliot spoke.

"So, Olivia, Cragen still won't let us work so I thought we'd run around having fun today, then tomorrow I'll probably force my way into the station and demand they let me help with your case," _uh-oh_. He called it 'her case'. She didn't seem to mind, but he knew she did.

_She's putting up that block… she's pretending to accept it_… he knew he shouldn't bring it up again.

"So I guess I can have Casey over then?"

"Olivia, this is your life and your apartment, you can do what ever you want."

"I know I was just making sure she would be a good enough body guard for the thirty seconds your gone… or should I call in border patrol to come baby-sit me…?" she joked mocking his overprotective nature.

"Oh, no, no, no… I'll have someone babysitting you. End of discussion," Elliot added when Olivia tried to object. She playfully slapped him on the shoulder. She hated being baby-sat like this, but this is one of the ways Elliot Stabler shows he cares, meaning protecting her is caring.

_Maybe it showed… love?_ Olivia dared to think… to hope…

Out of nowhere Elliot says, "How 'bout Friday?"

"What?" Olivia asked genuinely confused, reflecting on what they had been talking about to see if she missed something.

"Our date."

"What?" she said still trying to piece together his statements.

"Well, if we're going out, we have to actually _go out_.

"What?" she asked again unable to come up with a more suitable response.

"Yeah, I don't know. I think it's the same thing as dating and not just literally going out somewhere. Actually, when you go on dates you do go out… or at least you'd think you would…" he said rambling but keeping it cool and calm.

"We're dating?" Olivia asked completely dumbfounded, but there was still a hint of hope n her voice.

"Yeah, I thought so," he said shrugging his shoulders, he was really enjoying this, he knew it would confuse her.

"Did I screw it up? Was I supposed to ask first?" he kept playing along. He purposely didn't ask first.

"No, El, I just thought I'd know if we were dating and since we are, you're the best boyfriend I've ever had. Like you said that one day, working with you is the longest relationship I've ever been in."

"Oh, Liv, I told you to forget about that- I was angry and-"

"No, no, you were right and I'm not mad, El, this is all very amusing, surprising, and completely… wonderful!"

"Well, I _am_ wonderful," Elliot said. Olivia slapped his arm playfully as she always did.

"Ok, so date Friday, but what are we going to do today?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know, but I've got some plans."

* * *

Wow guys I'm soooo sorry. I just realized that even if I have it set for thoughts on Microsoft word, it doesn't carry over when I load the document onto the site to post it… 

I'm really sorry if that was confusing because there was no way to tell when they were thinking or not.

I'm really sorry… forgive me???


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Oh my god, El. How can this day get any better?"

"I have no idea. I don't think it does get better," Elliot said putting his arm around Olivia's waist as they were walking. It served many purposes. One, a gesture to show her he's there and he's having fun. Two, as they enjoy the walk in the sunset, Elliot knows from his job that the park gets more dangerous the darker it gets. Even though he knew she'd know, he won't ever tell her the dominant reason is protection.

Together they sat on a bench to relax as the sky started turning into pink then purple and finally a deep, dark blue. They sat in silence with Olivia's head on Elliot's shoulder, just reflecting on the perfection of such a simple, yet memorable day.

First, Elliot said they were dating. He receives bonus points for that. He then took her to a movie. She hasn't been to a movie in years, and he actually sat through a chick-flick. Olivia was pretty impressed with that. Another high point for her was shopping. Though her work clothes are tasteful, they don't say anything about Olivia's sense of style. She absolutely loves shopping and loves to spend time on her appearance. It's funny how she can be such a tomboy when she's at work- it's a man's job, but when she can be, she is such a girlie-girl. Elliot, of course, knew she liked to dress up and be pretty, but also liked when he'd see her in sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt; it showed how she could look like a goddess and be so down to earth. He just didn't know how interested she was in fashion.

Elliot decided to take her shopping, maybe buy her some new clothes for their upcoming date. He chose and upscale store and told her nothing was off limits, and her eyes got wide.

"Oh, El. You don't have to buy me things, I'm happy just-"

"No, it'll make me happy; don't be so selfish!" This made Olivia laugh. She loved everything about this man.

Olivia had gotten lost in the store within five minutes and Elliot gave up looking for her. She'd find him… and she did. She was holding something behind her back.

"I'm gonna go try this on. That okay with you, Stabler?"

"Uh, yeah," Elliot responded trying to see what was behind her back. All he saw was a swish of red.

_She'd look so great in red_ Elliot thought. She went to the changing booth and he continued browsing for presents for her when he could come back without her. He ended up looking at two white, v-neck shirts that looked too similar for him. They were marked clearance, one for $40, and the other for $60. First of all, he couldn't tell the difference between the shirts, second of all, he didn't understand why $40 or $60 would be considered _clearance_.

_Olivia would know_ he thought shaking his head and smiling.

"What's that smirk about, Stabler?" Olivia said startling him.

"Hey! I was going to get it for you," he said after realizing she had a new shopping bag.

"Next time, Stabler," she said holding the bag out of reach when he tried to look in it, "I want it to be a surprise"

"Why do you keep calling me 'Stabler'? You've always done it, just a lot more lately."

Olivia bit her lip in concentration, "Hmmm… I don't know. I just like that name, Stabler, and since we're dating I don't have to worry about being unprofessional for saying your name over and over like this"

Later in the day, they decided to get a late lunch/early dinner. They spent hours laughing and talking as their minds wandered down memory lane. They were getting ready to ask for the check when Maureen, Elliot's oldest daughter, walks in and spots them. They of course let her join. Olivia loves Elliot's kids and they love her back. Olivia's been part of the family since she first became Elliot's partner. She was always there at the Thanksgiving table or there singing Christmas carols with the Stabler family; until Kathy started feeling threatened by Elliot and Olivia's closer relationship.

Olivia showed Maureen the dress and both girls giggled at Elliot's slightly annoyed face because they wouldn't let him see it.

"Oh, Liv, it's gorgeous," said the college student, "What did you get it for, though?" she asked playing dumb. She was good at reading people, she already knew.

"Well, I have to have something to wear on our da- on special occasions," said Olivia turning red.

"Oh, yeah, I know what you mean. Anything specific? Like, I don't know, a date?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe just police dinner parties… stuff like that," Olivia said. She couldn't lie to Maureen, yet she could keep a straight face in the interrogation room with a rapist or murderer.

"No dates?" Maureen asked innocently. Elliot's eyes narrowed. He knows how his daughters manipulate everyone to spill any secret. They were falling into the trap.

"Yeah, I guess dates," Olivia said cautiously.

"Like formal ones…" Maureen said nodding her head, and smiling on the inside. She had them now. No secret was safe.

"Yeah…"

"So where has your date taken you, Liv?"

"Uh, nowhere. We just started going out"

"Well, are you planning on going anywhere?

"Yeah…"

"So, where?" Maureen asked. This time it was directed to her father.

"How'd you do it?" Elliot asked impressed.

"I didn't, you just told me."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. She won. They lost.

"You could make NYPD's best detectives crack. Did you ever consider law school, Maur?" Olivia asked impressed and amused at the same time.

"Haven't ruled it out, I can still go law…" Maureen said leaning back satisfied with her work and praise.

"Well, just make sure you work on our side, okay?" Elliot said.

Now, Elliot and Olivia sit side by side on the bench, both wishing the day will never end. This is something they'd both remember for a long time. Something Olivia knew would give her comfort and hopefully replace any bad memories she still had. Olivia kept a few memories like this. Memories that are special to her. Memories to drown out her past. Memories like the few she had with her sober mother, becoming Manhattan SVU, Meeting Elliot… Memories like this one. Special.

Special is such an extraordinary word… extraordinary can't even be used to describe it. Special can only be described with itself. _Special_. How Elliot and Olivia make each other feel. _Special._ The relationship Elliot have together. _Special._ Their ability to work together, e**_special_**ly when you are describing the way the work together towards their relationship. E_special_ly when you talk about how they're always in sync with each other; always reading the other person's mind and knowing what the other is thinking without saying a word. It's e_special_ly _special_ when they say everything by saying nothing. Sitting together in the silence as night fell upon New York, "I love you" was said without whispering a word.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Elliot, I thought you weren't supposed to come in today," Munch said sleepily. There wasn't even any sarcasm in his voice. They've been up all night and all day. No one could sleep knowing Liv's rapist was out there, they should be able to sleep knowing Elliot's protecting her, but its not only worry keeping them up. Guilt prevents sleep. Everyone feels like they should've known. Searching for the guy who did it will help ease their consciences.

"Hey does anyone know where Novak is- Hey, Elliot… I thought I told you not to come in today," Cragen said walking out of his office.

"Yeah, Don, I know I-"

"Where's Olivia? You didn't leave her alone did you?"

"No, Cap. I wouldn't leave her alone, I lo-" he almost said he loved her, "I know better. She's with Casey. They're together all day. It's pretty much the equivalent of a slumber party, but during the day. My daughters do it all the time, but without the alcohol."

"You hope without the alcohol," Munch said the same way he always has.

Cragen rubbed his head, "God, I'm so worried about her. She's like my daughter. I've been the only father she's really ever known… and I've only known her for eight years. She's had a tough life. Of all people, she deserved it the _least_"

Elliot nodded his head. Everyone loves Liv, its impossible not to.

"Well, does anyone have anything new? Where the hell's Fin?" Cragen asked angrily.

"Crime lab called, they said they have something new," Munch said twisting around in his chair and rubbing his eyes desperately trying to stay awake. For Liv.

"I got it," Fin said holding up a file and jogging into the squad room, "'kay, no usable DNA. He's that smart, but didn't we decide Liv was the perp's first time raping? So he can't be _that_ smart…"

"Dammit!" Elliot yelled pounding his fist into the desk causing anyone within earshot to whip around to see where the disturbance came from.

"Bit we do have somewhat of a lead. A hair, no skin tag means no DNA, but we know male, and darks brown hair. Not much more than that.

"What about prints?" Munch asked.

"Olivia's, Casey's, mine, yours, the Cap's, Elliot's, and three unknowns, but all the unknowns are from the same person. Could be the perp, but nothing to compare it to. Not in the system."

"But only three?" Cragen asked, "If he raped her three times, how can he only leave three prints?"

"Gloves. Maybe he only left prints because he had to take them off, or one had a hole, or something," Elliot said.

"You're right about the gloves," Fin said looking at the file, "Trace found fabric particles embedded in the prints. It's weird though. They're not leather or latex. Here's the weird part… they're fire resistant."

"How do you get fire resistant particles in a fingerprint unless you wore the gloves…" Munch said. It wasn't really asking a question. It kind of just stated the obvious.

"Fire resistant… so he was handling something hot before the rape. Maybe he's a fire fighter. A fire fighter would have to have the particles embedded in their prints after wearing the gloves all day," Elliot said.

"Well, can the trace lab in Forensics match it to a specific brand or type of glove?" Cragen asked desperately.

"Workin' on it, Cap," Fin said apologetically.

"Well, keep pressuring them!" Cragen ordered sending Fin back to Forensics.

"Elliot, you know Liv best, did she ever, uh, date any firefighters?" Munch asked surprisingly being cautious. He knew it was a big step asking Elliot, and now was not the time for one of his smart-ass jokes or sarcastic filled observations. He knew Elliot was in love with her. He knew he had been since before he and Kathy split up. He knew even before Elliot knew he loved her the first time he met her. It must've killed him every time Olivia told him about a date with someone, or especially when she slept with Cassidy. He remained calm about it, but if you knew Elliot Stabler, you knew he was hurting.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Cragen asked.

"Yes."

Both men looked at each other and wordlessly agreed Elliot's shortness with them was a hint to back away. They didn't push it any further.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"_We didn't give them what they needed; closure," Catherine said arms folded. She was sitting on the shelf in the back of Grissom's office between textbooks and all sorts of specimens in jars._

"_Evidence brings closure," Gil said from his desk still staring at the door. He couldn't believe why the parents wouldn't accept their daughter's death and now they're going to spend all of their money on a private investigator that will probably give them the same information. Going through this will only make it more difficult for them to grieve over their daughter._

"_Not always…" Catherine said shaking her head._

"What was that episode called?"

"Chaos theory," Casey said holding up the box of the CSI DVDs, "That's why it was called _Chaos Theory_."

"It was?" Olivia asked with her mouth full.

"Yeah…" Casey said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, don't make fun of me! I left half way through to get your ice cream," Olivia said 'pretend angrily' staring at Casey while she was shoving a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. Olivia folded her arms and Casey smiled guiltily choking slightly while giggling into her ice cream.

The phone rang. Casey looked at the caller ID before picking it up.

"Is it Elliot?" Olivia asked too hopefully.

"No, it's no one. Were you expecting Elliot to call? You just talked to him twenty minutes ago…"

"Oh," Olivia blushed, "uh, no, I just…"

"You just love him," Casey said casually.

"Yeah, I- wait! Casey!" she screamed realizing what she just told Casey.

"Ha! I knew it! Okay, so spill," Casey said laying on her stomach with her chin resting on her hands ready for a story.

"We're dating," Olivia said giving in, "Oh, you should see the dress I got for our date!"

"It's not that red one we saw when we went shopping-"

Olivia smiled guiltily.

"Liv! That was so expensive!"

"I know, but it's not just a date. It's _Elliot_."

"Oh, Liv you're so Lucky!" then she realized what she just said, "Oh, Liv, I'm sorry, I don't even know what to say… I can't believe I just said you were lucky- I- You've had such a bad past and… I'm sorry I'm just making it worse… please say something and put me out of my misery! Liv, please… I-"

"Casey, it's okay. I've made peace with it. Even- even the rape."

"Olivia, you know, it's okay to grieve over this."

"Why would I? It's not a big deal when you think about it. Really."

Casey was about to respond when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, yeah, Liv. I hope you don't mind that I invited someone…" she opened the door. It was Rebecca. She looked nervous. She wasn't quite sure if Olivia was truly her friend again or if it was just a time of need. She knew they'd become closer, but the degree of closeness, she didn't know.

"Rebecca!" Olivia said standing up to hug her best friend.

"Hey, Liv."

"So, I was just telling Casey about my date with Elliot…"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, Liv, how exciting! I knew it would happen eventually!"

"Anything new with you?"

"Uh, no, not with me. The guys are chasing down a lead, but I don't think its gonna be anything. Did you ever date a firefighter?"

"What? No, I haven't"

"Yeah, I didn't think so. I'm sorry we don't have any good news for you, Olivia, but we will find him. We will…"

"Guys! I'm over it! It's not a big deal!" Olivia said angrily. Rebecca looked to Casey confused, and Casey put a hand to her head.

"Olivia, no one really gets over it…" Rebecca started.

"Liv, he took something from you," Casey said.

"Not really." Olivia responded.

"He violated you, Liv, and you haven't grieved at all. It's not good for you to hold it all in!"

"It's not a big deal!" Olivia almost screamed.

"I know you don't believe that, Liv. You've spent all your time comforting rape victims. I've watched you tell victims that are reluctant to report a rape the same thing we're telling you. You're the one that has always believed rape is the ultimate violation and I know you haven't changed your mind. I think, if anything, you believe it now more than ever, you're just denying it," Rebecca said.

"I haven't stopped believing it, but I can't let it get to me. If I don't get over it, it'll ruin everything left of my life. My friendships, my job, my relationship with Elliot… my life."

"I can't believe how strong you are… I- I wouldn't be able to do it…" Casey said crying a little.

Rebecca, who already had tears running down her cheeks, said, "Well, we're here for you if you need us."

Olivia sighed releasing any built up anger, "Thanks guys," she said. She knew they were right.

"_Definitely a crime of passion," Catherine said leaning in even further to examine the head._

"_You think a female could do this?" Grissom asked raising an eyebrow. All they had to look at was a severed head with several marks in random places indicating practice swings._

"_I could've," Catherine said evilly still staring at the head as if it were hypnotizing. Grissom looked over to Catherine then back over to the head. He raised his eyebrows even higher._

"_Scared of you…" he said jokingly. Catherine looked sideways at Grissom then back to the head rolling her eyes a little._

Olivia laughed out loud. She couldn't help it.

"Please tell me why I'm watching this again?" Elliot teased.

"I love this show! I borrowed the whole second season from Casey," Olivia said. She shifted a little bit. She was sitting with Elliot on the "loveseat". Its funny how the call a two person sofa a loveseat, and its funny how its Elliot and Olivia's favorite place to sit. They were snuggled up tight watching CSI together.

"Okay, so at least explain to me why the whole 'scared of you' thing was funny."

"Well… You have to actually watch the show to understand why. You have to know the characters to get how funny it is. The short of it is Grissom, the boss, is an antisocial, but brilliant scientist while his best friend, Catherine, is the opposite. She used to be a stripper; she's very social. She also has a daughter, and as you heard earlier in the episode, she just filed for divorce from her husband who she loves even though he's abusive and cheats on her. He actually ends up dying in one of the last episodes of the next season. You see, the writers are trying to convince us that even though there is so much sexual tension between these two, Catherine and Gil are just friends, Grissom is going to end up with Warrick, and in some of the newer seasons, they're starting to match Warrick and Catherine, which I'd love because Warrick is so hot, but I'd still rather have Grissom and Catherine," Olivia said.

"Wait, how come you think Warrick is hot? I'm not hot enough?"

"Oh, no. Warrick and Nick, and even Greg are so hot, but who got the girl?" Olivia said squeezing his hand, "Okay, but stop distracting me. I'm a Grillows shipper. They go well together. If you gave me time, I would give you a list of episodes where it shows the chemistry between them. This is CSI, that's what the show is about. _Chemistry_.

"Now what the hell is a 'Grillows shipper'?" Elliot asked completely confused. She was talking really fast… it was obvious she was obsessed, but he just couldn't keep up.

"It means I want Catherine and Grissom to fall in love and live happily ever after. Bugman and the Butterfly; Grissom and Catherine; Grillows. Okay, Grillows is only their last names combined. Grissom plus Willows equals Grillows."

"So what would we be called," Elliot asked. It was only somewhat seductively.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something the closed it. She bit her lip and looked to the side. Elliot loved the way she looked when she was thinking. Finally, she decided on talking it out with Elliot. She unwrapped Elliot's arms from around her and backed away to the other end of the sofa so she could look at him while she talked to him. She immediately missed sitting in his arms, but she was clearly enjoying thinking about this. He was enjoying watching her enjoy this.

"Okay, well… how would we combine Stabler and Benson? Benbler- no. Stablen- no. They're not really catchy are they?"

"No… I guess not..." Elliot said. He could never understand why women liked this sort of thing. This is the kind of thing his daughters did at sleepovers.

"Okay, well, first names… Oliviot- ehh… or Ellivia… well…"

"Okay what's wrong with those?"

"Well, I don't like Oliviot. Ellivia… I'm not sure. It doesn't sound bad… You know what, Stabler, I'll get back to you on that."

* * *

soooo sorry guys... we finally got digital cable, and the guy came and hooked it up but screwed everything else in the house up so another guy had to come and fix it. so yeah i was without my computer and without my tv (where i watch law and order svu) so what good is gettign out of school early for bad weather if i cant go outside because of the weather, and i cant update fanfic!

ok sorry guys... I'm venting

hey thanks for reviews... no one reviews for my CSI ones and even though i only have two... whatever thanks guys!!!!

i love it!!

oh and i apologize for the CSI... I am obsessed, but i'm working on it

-kerry


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Olivia spent hours getting ready. Hours. Elliot was sitting on the couch waiting for her to get ready, occasionally calling to her to remind her they had to make dinner reservations.

"Okay, Elliot, I'm coming out," Olivia called from the bedroom. The door opened and time seemed to slow. It was like a movie. The door opened inch by inch. Olivia took her first steps with a smile spreading across her face. Her red heels clicked as she stepped form the carpet to the wooden floor. The end of her dress flowed gently and fell right above her knees. The top of the dress was a v-neck halter. The dress was surprisingly simple. Olivia didn't need anything extra to make her look gorgeous. She accented the dress with diamond earrings to match diamond ornamented strap of her shoes. As always she wore the necklace her mother had given her. She never takes it off.

Her hair was simple as well. Long and worn down. It looked gorgeous with her new layers and angled bangs. The slight waves in her hair were natural; therefore they accented her face perfectly and naturally. The ends of her hair curled up slightly as they rested just below her shoulder line. Her makeup was elegant, and like the dress, it was simple. More than she wore to work, but less than she would wear to impress any other date. She didn't have to impress Elliot.

She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and continued to smile at Elliot. By the time she was standing in front of Elliot, he had already stood up. Her reached out, took her hand, and kissed it.

"Miss Benson," he greeted pressing his lips to her hand. She giggled knowing this would be an unforgettable evening.

"It was amazing, El," Olivia said to Elliot; walking hand-in-hand.

* * *

"It was?" Elliot asked. He knew the night was nice, but Olivia's dated a lot of romantic and charismatic men she could compare him to. 

"El," she said stopping and putting a hand on his arm to stop him. She leaned in and kissed him. When they finally broke apart Olivia kept walking forward smiling leaving Elliot behind; still shocked. He jogged to catch up.

"So where did you want to go for desert?" Elliot asked.

"I have a favorite place… but we might be a little overdressed…"

"I'm sure you'll be fine. In _anything_."

Olivia led the way to her favorite restaurant. The little café. They walked in and it was a little bit crowded, but Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand and pulled him through the restaurant to her spot at the counter.

"Olivia! The usual?"

Olivia felt a cold chill. She had shivers down her back. Elliot saw her tense up and he put an arm around her. Tom, the owner, just walked in the restaurant's back door with a box, letting the cold night air into the warm, cozy restaurant.

"Oh, no, Tom. We're just here for desert."

"A date?"

"Yeah, Tom," Olivia said smiling. Tom was taking a fatherly role now. He smiled, and then dropped it when he turned to Elliot.

"Listen, Liv has been comin' here for years. She's a good person, a lovely woman… You better not hurt her!" Tom said glaring at Elliot, then softened his eyes when he went to Olivia to say, "Are you sure you know this guy enough, Olivia?"

"Yeah, Tom, this is _Elliot_," Olivia said blushing.

"You're Elliot?" Tom asked staring Elliot down.

Elliot stuck his hand out to shake Tom's, "Elliot Stabler. I know Liv's a great person. We've been partners for eight years. She's my best friend," he said squeezing Olivia's hand under the counter.

"Well, I'm glad I finally met you," Tom said handing them a menu.

"_Finally?_" Elliot mouthed to Olivia. Her face turned bright red and she smiled a very embarrassed, shaky smile.

Elliot and Olivia decided on sharing a milkshake and cheesecake; something they probably would've done even if they weren't dating.

"It's a shame, Olivia; Bobby would've liked to meet the famous Elliot Stabler."

"Oh yeah, where is he tonight?"

"He found some new friends not too long ago and he goes out to see them around the same time every month. They're out in Long Island so instead of making the four hour drive back and forth; he stays there for a couple days."

"Oh, well, when you see him again say hi for me," Olivia said, but she wasn't as cheerful. Only Elliot could pick up on the microscopic drop of her smile.

* * *

hi guys... 

i did that chills thing with her feeling cold to make it seem like she heard her rapist but it wasn't... did i succeed in tricking you guys?? haha, no, i doubt it.

Oh before i forget... I'm sooooooooo sorry for not writing up what happened on their main part of the date... i just couldnt focus on that while i was focussing on details that would mean more in the end.

I've written out all of the story... now i just ahve ot type it (yes i'm retarded and i write it all out first, it doesnt usually make sense when i just directly type it) so the end is near

haha reviews are wanted


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"You've been quiet today," Elliot commented taking a dish to the sink. They were in his apartment today, so they could have dinner, maybe watch a movie, and let him grab a few things before heading back to her apartment.

"Any reason?" he asked and she didn't answer. Elliot walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Wha-?"

"Olivia, What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she continued to insist.

"What- is- wrong?"

"I don't know! I don't think anything's wrong…"

"I have an idea; let's curl up together on the couch and watch an old movie. That'll cheer you up."

"No."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"What's with all the questions? Leave me alone!"

"I'm worried about you. I just want you to be happy, I hate seeing you sad…"

"Well maybe… maybe I don't want to be happy. Maybe I don't want you interrogating me and then convince me that you're just trying to cheer me up. I don't want to be happy!"

"I- I don't- I, Liv, I-" he was speechless. He didn't know where this was coming from. She had been okay for the past week and now all of a sudden… he couldn't explain it.

"Will you just- I don't know. Just let me be miserable."

"Liv, please, tell me what's wrong."

"I don't even know. Can you just take me back to my apartment," Olivia asked sadly.

"Okay," Elliot gave into her watering eyes.

No one talked the whole way down. Fortunately it wasn't a very long ride. When Kathy kicked him out he got a place closer to work, and closer to Olivia. Olivia continued to stare outside when Elliot had parked. She could feel his eyes on the back of her heard, but she just watched the now falling rain. She watched drop after drop hit the window and slide down in a squiggled path.

"Come on, Liv, I'll get the umbrella-" Elliot said starting to get out, but Olivia had already gotten out of the car and walked up the couple of stares to her apartment building. Elliot jogged up to her. She stayed a step ahead of him the whole way and never said a word. Olivia walked into her apartment, almost shutting the door on Elliot. He followed down the hall confused. Olivia was looking for something, and she found it. Elliot's suitcase. She threw what she could into it and then went into the bedroom to put the rest in a pillow case. She set it outside the bedroom door, turned out the bedroom lights, and before shutting herself in the pitch-black room she looked at Elliot.

"I want you to go. For a while. I want to be alone for a few days."

"A few days… but Liv…"

"Please just go," she said. She's stubborn, but when she decides something, it's going to happen. She closed the door. He heard her lean her back against the door and slide down to the floor.

Elliot remained momentarily glued to the spot. He eventually picked up his suitcase and left her apartment. When she heard the front door close, she burst into tears.

Elliot left her apartment, but didn't leave her. She still needed protection, whether she wanted it or not. And he wouldn't trust anyone other than himself. He stayed in his car watching the building for anyone suspicious, but he needed someone to check on her. He called Casey and filled her in. Fortunately, Casey was just leaving work. If she had to come all the way from her apartment, it would've taken so much longer; she doesn't live close.

Elliot saw Casey nod in his direction before she went up to the door to be buzzed in. Olivia never answered. She stood outside waiting for someone to come down and let her in. Eventually someone did and she went up to Olivia's apartment.

"Olivia! It's Casey. Let me in, Liv" there was no answer. She had the new key, but she was putting off using it. Casey pulled out her cell phone and called Olivia. Casey could hear Olivia's phone ringing, but it remained unanswered. Olivia was self-destructing. Casey pulled out the key and opened the door. She walked down the hall cautiously and walked up to the door. Casey knocked. Olivia didn't answer or open the door.

"Fine I'll talk to you from out here. Liv, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I made Elliot leave," at least she was talking.

"Why what'd he do?"

"He tried to cheer me up."

"And that's bad?"

"I don't deserve it."

"Olivia, this is ridiculous. You deserve it more than anyone I know. He loves you. Of course he's going to want to cheer you up."

"Yeah, well he shouldn't have to pick up the pieces every time I fall apart!"

"But what if he wants to?" Elliot asked quietly walking into the apartment.

They heard movement behind the door. Olivia wasn't opening it, but she was moving out of the way so they could. Both of them walked in, but Casey was the first one to be hugged. It was harder to face Elliot. He decided to break the ice for her.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I love you."'

"El, I'm so sorry- I never meant to- I love you too, I-" Elliot pulled her into a kiss.

"Well, I guess my job here is done," Casey said before letting herself out and leaving them behind.

* * *

short?

oh well... and i had to show Liv self-destruct... she would... dont you think?... maybe i'll finish the fic today (?)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Olivia awoke to find a flower and a note on the pillow next to her.

_Liv,_

_Cragen, Casey, Fin, Rebecca, and Munch each called me. Something's apparently breaking in the case (you know it's important if John calls). Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up, but I promise I'll make it up to you._

_Love,_

_Elliot_

Olivia smiled.

* * *

"Elliot, Munch went to the lab to pick up the report," Rebecca said when Elliot walked into the station, "How is she?"

"She's fine. I've got another officer watching her building."

"No, Casey told me about last night… is she okay now?"

"We've worked it out," Elliot said moving something small from the drawer of his desk to his pocket.

"What's new?" Cragen asked coming out of his office when he saw Munch walk in with a folder. Munch handed him the folder and filled them in.

"Not a firefighter, but we were on the right track."

"Oven mitts?" Cragen asked confused.

"'kay so the perv worked in a kitchen before attacking Liv," Fin said looking at the notes.

"Looks like it," Cragen said sadly. They still had no idea what it meant.

"Shit! It's- oh Damnit!" Elliot raged and stormed out of the station.

"He knows something we don't. Follow him!" Cragen ordered.

* * *

Elliot stormed into the little diner and went straight over to Tom.

"Where is he?"

"Elliot? Who, Detective Stabler?"

"You're son!"

"He's still out with his friends…"

"Where?!"

"I can't just tell you where he-"

"That's not good enough!" Elliot yelled knocking a tray of dishes to the floor with a crash of breaking glass.

"Your son is involved in a three time rape of my partner. You _will_ tell me where he is!"

"Partner? Liv? Rape- I-"

"Tell me where he is!"

* * *

Munch and Fin's cop car arrived too late. Elliot was already speeding off. They walked into the diner to talk to the owner and find out where he was headed.

Even with sirens and speeding, it would take them three or four hours to get to Long Island from Manhattan.

"Elliot, who are you going after?" Munch said over the phone while Fin was driving trying to keep up with Elliot and avoid hitting other cars.

"I know who it is. I think we're close."

"Wait for us. You might need back up."

"No I can't-"

"At least turn off your siren. Don't warn him you're coming."

Elliot parked outside the address he was given. He banged his fist into the door repeatedly.

"Police! I have a question for you. Open the door."

An elderly woman answered surprising Elliot. He softened his voice and face.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you know where I can find Bobby Morrow?"

"Oh, my grandson? No sir, sorry. I haven't seen him in a while. He doesn't come around here anymore. He met a new girlfriend, Olivia, that he spends all of his time with. I saw a picture of her in the newspaper once, she's very pretty. She's an officer, too, do you know her?"

"Yes, ma'am and I need to get in touch with her."

"I'm sorry I can't help you, honey."

"Thanks anyway, ma'am." Elliot said hurriedly and he went back to his car. He had to get to Liv soon. He still had a long drive, but she needed him now.

He flipped open his phone, "Munch, go back to Liv's," he ordered and didn't wait for a reply before slamming his phone shut.

By the time he got there another three hours had passed by. He jumped out of the car not even wasting time to take his keys out of the ignition. He didn't even turn the car off or close the door when he got out. He pulled out his gun and ran up the stairs two at a time. When he got to her door, it was cracked open. He walked in; gun drawn and at the ready.

"Liv?" he said quietly.

"Elliot! No!" she screamed but it was too late. Bobby had lunged at him from behind. He grabbed Elliot gun and pocketed Olivia's which was already in his hand.

"Get up!" he yelled kicking Elliot who had fallen and hit his head on the corner of the coffee table when he was attacked. He was bleeding from the side of his head. He kicked Elliot again. Olivia screamed.

"You bitch!" he yelled at Olivia, "Cheating on me with him!" he said grabbing Olivia by the hair and pulling her to him.

Elliot was swaying a little before he steadied himself. His head was still bleeding. He was about to lunge at Bobby when he brought a gun to Olivia's head. Elliot quickly stopped himself.

"Alright, Bobby, we can work this out. Let's just do it without Olivia..."

"No, I don't think we can, Detective. You took her form me!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but you need to take that gun away from her head. I know how much you care about her, and I know you don't want to hurt her…" he said backing up slowly. He went slightly to the left so the sofa was blocking Bobby's view of his hands. The hands that were opening the box for the spare gun.

"Spare gun, Detective?" Bobby said taking a step back pulling Olivia with him, "You don't think I would leave it there for you to use, now would I-"

While Bobby was talking Elliot took the chance to lunge at Bobby. He grabbed the gun that was sticking out of his pocket. It was Olivia's gun.

"Good show, Detective, but what are you going to do with it. If you shoot me, I'll shoot her first. Of course, you two already know this. You guys were in a situation like this before, weren't you? Except it was reversed, correct? I'm sorry that, unfortunately for you, there's no sniper to beat you to it. You'll have to make a choice, Elliot. Shoot me, resulting in Olivia's death, or don't shoot, and let me have her again. If the third time was a charm, I wonder how great she'd be the fourth…" he said kissing Olivia. Olivia was crying and trying to back away from him with very little success. She was a great cop, but with all she had been through, she couldn't be strong. She couldn't hold on.

"Just shoot him, El. You can. It's not the same thing. You've saved me so many times already. It's not the same, I don't have a family. Please, El. I love you," she was almost hysterical now.

"Just shoot!"

Elliot did.

* * *

dun dun dun dunnnnnn... review please

and you know what, i think i might finish the whole fic before the Maryland game in two hours...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

It was like slow motion. Elliot looked at Olivia and hung on the words 'I love you'. He thought it out. The probability of Bobby pulling the trigger and missing Olivia-0. The odds of Elliot shooting and missing, or even hitting Olivia- greater-not a lot- but greater. Elliot looked at Olivia then to the gun by her head. His gun. The new safety control guns cops were given. The gun Elliot complained about having to carry. The gun… Elliot's eyes widened. His choice will hurt Olivia, but save her life.

Elliot's grip on Olivia's gun tightened as his finger wrapped around the trigger. He pulled it controlling the gun's slight jerk. His aim was perfect, but at the same time Bobby had pulled the trigger of Elliot's gun. An electric shock hit Olivia when an electric wire came out of the gun Bobby shot and hit her shoulder. A hot wave went through her body for a couple seconds, until Bobby let go of the trigger. Elliot hit him, he shocked Olivia, but Elliot's shot was deadly, Bobby's was not. It was a stun gun. Bobby fell slowly. His face showed disbelief. Elliot's gun was a stun gun. Olivia's was real. It was his only miscalculation. He didn't expect to have Elliot steal a gun back. He didn't expect one of the guns to be a stun gun.

So Elliot shot Bobby. He was on the ground. Olivia fell, too, from the electric shock. Elliot immediately ran and grabbed her pulling her away form Bobby, who was now dead.

Munch and Fin kicked open the door, but they were too late. They missed all the action. Fin ran over to the body kicking the stun gun away as an extra precaution, then checked for a pulse.

"He's gone," Fin said looking at Elliot who was on his knees cradling a weakened and shocked Olivia. Both were shocked. Munch opened his phone calling an ambulance. Fin also took out his phone to talk to Cragen.

"Where are ya? No. He's dead. Elliot shot him. No, he saved her, apparently…?" Fin said looking at Elliot questioningly. Elliot nodded his head and tightened his grip on her. She didn't pass out, but she was weakened. Between being shocked emotionally, literally, and having to relive her past three rapes all in the same couple minutes, she would not let go of Elliot even if he wanted to. But he didn't.

* * *

sorry its short...

so i finished but should i post the last chapter, or should i make ya'll wait a day or two...

hm... I'm gonna post it because im so excited to go change the "in-progress" to "complete" plussss... i want to know what ya'll think about my fic... pleeeeasssee review... especially when i post the last chapter... i'll do it right now


	20. Chapter 20 The End

Chapter Twenty

Elliot passed uniforms on the stairs but held Olivia away from them.

"El, you don't have to carry me…"

He looked at her. Of course he had to.

Cragen, Rebecca, Casey, Huang, even Melinda Warner was there watching and waiting for them to come out okay. Behind the yellow police tape, you could even see a few of the other districts' special victims detectives. Everyone who knew Olivia wanted her to be okay. They all watched Elliot carry Olivia down the steps with Munch and Fin behind them as the crime scene until and other officers ran in and out and eventually brought a body bag outside.

They appreciated the support they were given, but now everyone knew what had happened to Olivia. She didn't want to see anyone right now and she turned her head into Elliot's chest. Everyone understood that she wouldn't want to.

Cragen nodded as they walked by and said, "I'll get your statements later…"

"Thanks," Olivia said still holding onto Elliot neck. They let the EMTs take over as long as they didn't have to be separated. Olivia refused to go to the hospital. Elliot, who was having someone clean up his cut, wanted her to go to make sure she was okay, but was secretly glad she didn't.

Eventually things started to calm down as night was falling. The EMTs eventually gave Elliot and Olivia some privacy. They sat on the back of the ambulance together, sharing a blanket. They each had a coffee to keep them warm. They sat in silence for the longest time. Their elbows were interlocked and Olivia was resting her head on Elliot's shoulder. They had so much going through their minds and still couldn't find anything to say. Olivia, who had barely started her road to recovery from before, now had a more difficult obstacle to conquer, but now Elliot was more apart of it than ever before. Now she wouldn't be able to push him away because he was part of it all. Somehow, they always end up in a situation that tries to split them up, but it won't happen. It can't happen.

Elliot was thinking about a previous conversation he had with Olivia.

"Liv?" he said quietly.

"Liv, I've been thinking..." he started, fumbling with something in his pocket again.

"Hmmm?" she sat up and looked into his eyes. She wanted to hear whatever it was he was going to say. She could tell he wanted to say it badly.

"I've been putting a lot of thought into our 'shipper' name" he said looking completely serious. Olivia sighed, smiled and rolled her eyes thinking when he continued, he'd keep joking about it to cheer her up.

"Okay, Liv, Don't make fun of me. It wasn't easy…"

"Okay…"

"I'm serious, Liv. You have to tell me what you think about this name. I need a serious answer…"

Olivia continued to play along with what she thought was a game.

"Okay… what is it?"

"Well, it's a name you said you've always liked…" he said pulling something out of his pocket, but keeping it hidden.

"El… just tell me. What's our 'shipper' name?" she giggled. He was purposely making her wait to make it more dramatic.

"Okay, I think our name should be… Stabler," he said slipping a diamond ring on her finger.

"Stabler… I did always like that name…"

**The End**

* * *

wanting reviews now more than ever...

relieved but sad... this was fun writing...

probably my most (and only) successful fanfic so please loyal readers... email me anytime please... even though i have no idea who you are you guys ar elike my online bffs... haha right well i wonder if i'll do anymore...

now that i'm done i can read other people's fanfic so you can always email, IM, or friend request me on myspace to get me to read yours...

THANKS AGAIN GUYS!


End file.
